18 and Krillin Adopts
by animegurl2020
Summary: Well i wanted to put my shelf in there so ya and two other people are from a different anime any ways me and the other two find there one true love and live together and there is nothing nasty in my fanfics so enjoy


**Krillin and 18 walk in the adoption place. they walk up to the secretary lady. Krillin says " hi we would like to adopt." " how many and what gender" said the lady " 3" Said Krillin " what genders " " two girls and one boy" " One moment" said the lady The lady pressed the intercom button and said "get the trouble makers" " trouble makers?" said Krillin behind the doors there was screaming sounds. bursting from the doors were 3 men dragging two girls and a boy. " here" said one of the men " whats the big idea" said the red headed girl " ya i was sleeping " said the girl with purple hair " i was having a good dream till you woke me up" said the boy " today is your lucky day some one finally wants you 3." said the lady " wench" said the red head " say your names you 3 little devils " said the lady " im Amanda" "im nodoka" " im negi"." good now go wait in the halls" said the lady " whatever Wench" said Amanda "say wench one more time" WENCH!" yelled Amanda " Ignore the little thing" " I think we want different kids" " no no they aren't hard to handle at all" said the lady " well...fine" said Krillin. After sighing a bunch of papers the lady called the 3 kids. "here are your new parents" said the lady " lets go " said Krillin we all went to the car. on the way home Krillin asked " so how did u 3 get into an adoption place" Like we would tell you" said Amanda they finally got home and they went inside. 18 went to the phone and order so outfits for her new kids. when the outfits got there 18 put them in there closets. 18 called everyone to come over. when they all came over and 18 said " kids come down stairs" negi came down first then nodoka then Amanda. " this is negi he is 13 this is nodoka she is 14 and this is Amanda and she is 15." said Krillin " can you tell us about your selves" said Videl " NO" said Amanda " Amanda don't be rude " said 18 " what ever" said Amanda " just mind your own business" said nodoka " ya lady " said negi. then they stormed out of the room and went to there rooms. " im sorry about that Videl" said Krillin " the adoption place called them the trouble makers" said 18 " i could do a background check on them and see why they are mean." said Bulma " alright" said 18 " Amanda,Nodoka,Negi are biological brother and sisters" said Bulma "do they have mom and a dad" said Krillin " there mom died of cancer and there dad is in prison." " what did he do and how long is he going to be in there" asked chichi " he is in there for... child abuse and he is in there for life" said Bulma " the mother let him abuse her kids" said Videl " she didn't know the abuse happened after she left to go to the hospital" said Bulma " so they're mother didn't know" said chichi " but didn't people people notice any busies,cuts anything" asked Videl " no apparently they used make-up to cover up the abuse " said Bulma " when did the finally find out" said Gohan "there neighbor heard screaming and saw there father hit negi they called the cops and they took them away" said Bulma " that's just awful" said Gohan "ya there mother died there father abused them" said Goku " also to this day they have shut down there feelings" said Bulma " so they will never open up to anyone but each other" said pan " no they will open up to you" said Bulma " really"said marron " only if they trust you and they trust no one " said bulma " oh" said marron "don't worry honey im sure that the will trust you sooner or later" said 18 "mom can me bra,pan go up to my room" said marron " sure honey" said 18. Pan,bra,marron walked up the stairs when Amanda's door opened " hey Blondie come here for a minute" said Amanda " uuumm ok" said marron "whos the boy with the lavender hair" said Amanda " that's Trunks bulma's son" said marron " oh is he single" said Amanda "yes he is single...why" said marron " no reason" Amanda said with a slight blush " you think he's cute don't you" said marron " no..maybe..yes i think he's cute" said Amanda " AAAAAWWWWWW" said marron. All eyes turned to the two girls " what are you aaaaawwwwwwing about" said 18 " n..n..nothing nothing at all "said Amanda " Amanda..." said marron. Amanda placed her hands over her mouth before she could say the rest of her dragged marron into her room. once in marrons room Amanda yelled " what the hell is your problem " "what did i do" said marron " You almost told everyone down stairs what i told you" said Amanda " whats happened" said bra " amandathinksyourbotheriscute"marron said rather fast " she does" said pan " i have got to tell him this" said bra " oh no you don't" said Amanda while blocking the door " why not" said bra " because" " cuz why" said pan " cuz its a secret" said Amanda " so " said marron " look i don't want any one to know please just promise me you wont tell anyone" said Amanda " ok we promise" said the 3 girls in unison. "good" said amanda. amanda left marron's room. In the middle of the hallway amanda bumped into someone " gggrrr watch were going" said amanda " oops i didn't see you" said trunks. Trunks held out his hand and helped amanda up. when trunks was helping amanda she was blushing. " so your amanda right" said trunks " ya " said amanda "um i heard that your father abused you your sister and your brother" said trunks " yea but its not a big deal really" said amanda " well i think it is so if you want to talk about it just come by my house here my address" said trunks. Trunks grabbed Amanda's hand and wrote down his address on her hand. "see you later" said trunks. Trunks walked down the hallway and went into the was blushing so bad. she went to here room to jump for joy. Down at the end of the hallway was three girls where spying through the opened door recording the whole thing. the girls went back inside and talk. In Amanda's room "OMG!" yelled amanda. 18 brusted into the room. "whats wrong" said 18 " nothing" said amanda with a smile " ok whos the boy" said 18 " what boy" said amanda "the one that you have a crush on" said 18 " ok ok there's a boy" said amanda "who" said 18 " its...Trunks" said amanda " for real" said 18 " yes i think he's super cute and he gave me his address if i ever want to talk about my father" said amanda "oh" said 18 " swear that you wont tell anyone that i like trunks please...mom" said amanda "sure" said 18. 18 left and went down stairs" well" said Krillin "well what " said18 " why did amanda scream" said krillin " i cant tell you" said 18 " why" said Krillin " i said that i wouldn't tell anyone" said 18 " ok" said came down the stairs and started to talk to goten. Pan walks out of marron's room to ask her mom if she could spend the night. Nodoka's door opened and she said " hey tomboy come here" " what is it" said pan " whos the boy with the black hair"said nodoka " that's my uncle goten" said pan " is he single" said nodoka " yes he's single...why"said pan " i like him" said nodoka. Pan held in her giggles "you got a problem with that" said nodoka " no" said pan. nodoka went into her room and pan went to her mom and dad. " mama papa can i spend the night" said pan " sure honey" said videl " if its alright with 18 and krillin then you can" said gohan " she can spend the night " said krillin"ya" said went back to marron's room then bra came down. Bulma's phone started to ring "mom"said bra "honey im on the phone go ask you father" said bulma. Bra slowly walked to her dad already knowing his answer. "um father can i spend the night" Bra asked meakly " yes vegeta said in a gruff 's face light up. "thank you daddy" said hugged her father and she kissed him on the cheek and said " I love you daddy".Bra went back to marron's room." well" said pan and marron in unison." my mom was on the phone so i had to ask my dad". Both girls gasped " and he said...yes" said bra " really" said both girls "are you for real" said pan " totally for real" said bra. the 3 girls screamed with joy. Bulma finally got off of the phone and said " so vegeta what did bra want" "She wanted to know if she could spend the night and i said yes" said vegeta " aaww Vegeta that was so sweet of you" said bulma "whatever" said vegeta "well we should get going" said chichi "ya its getting late" said Goku " we should go to" said bulma " ya we should go home too" said gohan Everyone left and went stairs in marrons room. " we are going to have so much fun" said marron.**


End file.
